Explorations
by love.x.music
Summary: Kagome decides a little exploring in is order...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha. And I'm not quite sure if he'd be able to handle it if I did.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to all those who have been reviewing my previous stories. It means so much to me. Your feedback is absolutely invaluable to me. Everything that I am posting on this site is completed. I currently have absolutely nothing in the works because I'm busy with school. Maybe when I get some time I'll be able to write something. Until then, thanks so much for all your support!

Enjoy!

* * *

***

It feels amazing; her hands leave trails of fire as they roam my body, and I burn willingly for her. I can't get enough, and I give a small whimper, begging for more. It sounds submissive, and fucking pathetic, but I don't care. It feels too good to care. _Fuck._ I want to touch her, to do the same for her, to make her scream, to make her feel good, to take her, to _fuck_ her—but I can't. I tug on the damned bindings that she used to tie my hands to the headboard, hoping she'd get the message. Oh, she gets the message alright, but in true stubborn Kagome style she refuses to pay any attention to the fact that all I want to do is break free, flip her over and fuck her till kingdom come—or at least until she cums, whichever happens to _come_ first.

I tug on the stupid thing again, although this time it was purely unintentional, evidently she's just figured out that my nipples are just as fucking sensitive as hers. I groan as she licks and nibbles, just as she's felt me do to hers time and time before. _Shit_, it feels so fucking good. Her legs straddle me and she begins to grind her hot core into my hard length, and I nearly come on the spot. My hips buck in time with her as she rolls her hips over me in a steady rhythm.

Why did I agree to this again?

Oh yeah, because she'd somehow gotten the idea that I didn't want to let her explore my body as I'd done hers. What kind of stupid idea is that? Of course I want her to explore my body, but I can't help it that every time I touch her she turns into an incoherent pile of goo now can I? But now she's in charge, and as much as I hate to admit to submission, it's fucking sexy. I'm reacting in ways I never knew. I pant, I grunt, I groan, I moan, you-name-it-I've-done-it. It's fucking _pathetic_.

I continue to grunt and groan and I nearly scream when she slides down my body and starts sucking me off. It feels so fucking _good._ She's found this amazing rhythm and it's killing me not to fuck the hell out of her throat. She's doing this thing with her tongue over and over...

Okay, that's it. It damn near killed me, but it had to be done. What? Really, I can't have been expected to be tied down forever. I'm half-demon, her stupid bindings couldn't hold me forever. So anyways, I've flipped us over and now she's getting the treatment. _Gods_, I love her pussy. But even more than that, I love her reactions. Only my Kagome would react to me like this. She shudders and groans and makes these insanely erotic noises and I swear I'm going to explode from that alone. She calls my name and draws out the middle syllable like its some kind of lifeline. She calls my name again as she comes, and there's only one thing on my mind. _I want to fuck her._

And I tell her so. She's such a dirty little bitch, it makes her whine and beg, so I feel her pussy just to see how wet she is. She's so fucking _wet._ Gods, I love this woman. I resist the urge to plunge my face into her dripping core and just drown myself in her essence. I know I'd die fucking happy that's for sure. I grab the bindings and make quick work of tying her arms to the headboard as she stutters in protest—I give her one of those smirks she likes so much and she shuts up.

Of course, this _is_ Kagome we're talking about—she can't shut up for long. I tell her to beg me for what she wants. And she does. And I fucking love it. She whines and whimpers, her entire being begging for me to fill her, to caress her, to _fuck_ her. And I do. It feels so _fucking good._ I rub my cock against her pussy, groaning at how wet she is. She hisses. I love it. I push into her, taking my time as I enter her. _Shit. _It's so good. I'm so fucking _whipped. _ She's so tight and wet and hot around my cock it's like I'm in some sick kind of heaven. Her body sucks me in deeper with each thrust and I feel my balls tighten in response. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Her hands are caressing my chest and I increase my pace. She whimpers in response. She's such a responsive bitch.

I talk to her. I tell her dirty things about her drenching my cock with her cum. She groans and gets even wetter. I love my bitch. She's so fucking responsive. She whispers to me about how big my cock is, and how much I fill her up. Gods, I love my bitch. I'm panting like a dog on a hot summers day but I don't give a shit. It's just so damn _good._ I pull her up and flip her so that she's on her hands and knees, never breaking our connection. Her ass is soft against me, and she pushes back to meet my thrusts. I growl as my hips meet her ass continuously, the sound of flesh slapping together reverberates around the room, fueling our arousal. She begs me for it harder, faster. So I give it to her. She's on her elbows now, and I've got this amazing angle on her pussy. It feels _fucking_ good. I lean down, draping my body over her and bite and lick at her neck. She damn near loses it. I love my bitch. I pull back and find myself unable to look away at her pussy as I fuck her. I watch my length glisten as I pound into her. She smells good. Her sweat, her hair, her arousal—I love it all. I love my bitch. She tells me to do my worst and I fuck her for all I'm worth.

I'm going to cum soon, I can feel it the tingling sensation that has overtaken my body seems to be moving to the pit of my stomach, and my balls get even tighter. She's so wet; I slide in and out of her with ease, her body jarring with each thrust, and her tits start to slap together. Our grunts and groans mingle together, creating a symphony from our pleasure. I growl as her walls begin to ripple around me—she's close too. I increase the pace. _Fuck! Good. So good. Too Good._ I pant and moan and growl viciously as she cries out, Gods she's loud, but I love her anyways. Hell, I'm just as loud as she is. I feel my muscles tighten just as her cries and screams increase indefinitely as she convulses and is lost to her orgasm. My body shudders as her cunt tightens around me, and I cum hard, my cock jerking wildly withing her as wave after wave of euphoric pleasure hits me and I howl her name to the night.

I collapse, completely spent, rolling to the side and pulling her into me. She is asleep within minutes, sighing contentedly, and I do the same. She'll be ready for another round soon enough. _Insatiable little wench._ I wouldn't change her for the world.

* * *

Part 1 of 3.

**Review?**


End file.
